Broken
by murai-sakura
Summary: Jessie suddenly feels like taking a stroll and suddenly gets attacked and stripped naked, will James get in time to help her?


Okay, if you find this somewhere…DON'T read. If you find this on the internet, be my guest.

Disclaimer: Don't own jessie nor James "glares" you! Step away from this paper, it's not for a young and fragile audience.

Broken 

"James, I'm going to take a stroll into the forest since you never stop irritating me!" James just nodded, staring at a spot in the distance. "What are you doing anyway?" asked Jessie, wanting to make another crappy remark. "I'm trying to find different figures in that tree over there" answered James, never averting his gaze. Jessie rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever you say. I'll be back soon" James once again nodded, his eye twitching a bit from the not blinking.

**Jessie slipped easily past the trees, thinking over her next move carefully. "Okay" she said to herself. "The minut I get back to camp I have to admit that I like him" said jessie, thinking some more. "And if all fails I'll run for it" she said, laughing a bit at the thought. "Gee" she said to a bird, while she got past another tree. "This really looks like a bad soapopera doesn't it?" she asked. The bird didn't answer, and Jessie continued her walk. Soon, the forest ended and she found herself standing on some beach. "Okaaaaay" she said. "I think I went far enough" She just wanted to turn around to go back, when she heard a sound. "Who is there?" she asked but no one answered. Instead, some creepy-looking guy emerged from the trees, never taking his eye off of Jessie.**

**She ran.**

**Not knowing why this creep was coming closer to her with the creepiest grin she had ever seen. "Now…you should know I'm part of team rocket" she said, scared beyond all reason. Then the man, suddenly dashed forward and grabbed her by the arm. He ripped of her shirt, uncovering her bra, then ripped off the short skirt. Jessie screamed and kicked, then started to bite the strange man but he just smacked her harshly in the face. "Help!" jessie screamed but he slapped her again. When she fell on the floor, he layed himself on to off her and pressed a knife against the delicate skin of her neck. "Another sound and you die" he growled. Jessie started to cry, not wanting to make another move because of the knife, yet scared for what was to come, although she knew exactly what would happen.**

**The man ripped off her remaining clothing then undid his belt. Jessie closed her eyes, pressing her legs against each other. Then the man, suddenly pushed himself inside of her roughly. Jessie screamed in pain, forgetting the knife, yet this time, the man didn't seem to care. He thrusted into her harder and harder and Jessie couldn't do a thing but scream her longs out, screaming for the one she loved.**

**James was already cooking dinner for him and his beloved teammate when he heard a bonechilling scream. He looked up terrefied since he had recognised the scream. His Jessie was in danger! Wait, did he just think HIS jessie? There was no time to think about it further. He jumped up, knocking the cauldron assunder and started to run down the path he had seen Jessie take.**

**All the time he was running he was wondering in unknowing pain what had happened to Jessie, and if he could ever find her in time to still help her. If he would be fast and strong enough to do anything! He ran further and further, the trees wouldn't stop coming. He fell often, but sprang up as quik too. He had to know what was wrong. The scream sounded as if she was in terrible pain, as if she was scared.**

**The trees were starting to dissapear. Not much forest was left now and soon, he came at an opening that led to the beach. What he saw then blinded him with rage. There he saw, his one and only love, in deep pain and terror, eyes shut close being raped by some dirty guy whod didn't seem to stop ramming. A puddle of blood was cearly visible and james couldn't think straight anymore. He sprinted at the man, struck him hard in the head and started to punch and kick every part of his body he could reach. His blind fury didn't allow him to stop, and soon, the man underneath had stopped struggling, since he had fallen unconcious.**

**When james was sure the man wouldn' be able to walk for the next 5 years, he ran over to Jessie who had opened her eyes. The way she looked at James broke his heart: with fear. He took off his jacket and wrapped her in it. Every move was performed slow and with silken hands. Jessie was shivering and bleeding bad. The minut James picked her up, she closed her eyes firmly again, as if fearing to being struck. But there came no blow, nor did there come an insult as she expected. James didn't walk away from her as she thought he would've done. James didn't seem to think any less of her. At the contrary! He was closer with her then he ever had been.**

**Jessie sighed and fell asleep in his arms. She had made but one wish the minut the man jumped her. The minut she thought her life was over. Her wish had come true**

**She was being carried on angel wings.**


End file.
